The present invention relates generally to aeronautical vehicle air distribution systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus and system for uniformly distributing air from confined areas within an aircraft cabin.
In current commercial aircraft, air is distributed within an aircraft cabin to create a comfortable setting for passengers traveling therein. The distributed air may contain fresh amounts of oxygen and other known gases and adjust the internal temperature of the aircraft so as to provide a pleasant breathing and climate-controlled atmosphere within the aircraft cabin.
It is especially desirable within a commercial aircraft to uniformly distribute the air throughout the aircraft cabin. Uniform distribution of air creates a cabin environment having uniform air composition, velocity, and temperature consistencies. Also, uniform air distribution prevents passengers from experiencing areas within the cabin having associated undesirable aspects. Undesirable aspects may for example include airflow pressure differentials, uncomfortable temperatures, fluctuations in airflows or temperatures, or other undesirable known aspects. Airflow pressure differentials may cause passengers to experience undesired gusts of air or experience an undesirable constant airflow, possibly resulting in the passenger perceiving that a draft exists.
A typical cabin air distribution system of an aircraft includes a series of sidewall and overhead nozzle assemblies that extend fore and aft along a length of the cabin. Each nozzle assembly includes a plenum defining a plenum volume that is coupled to a spud assembly. The spud assembly directs airflow from air ducts to the plenum. The plenum includes a restrictor plate, in general, having one of two different configurations. The restrictor plate evenly distributes air across the length of the plenum to provide uniform distribution of air within the cabin.
A first configuration of the restrictor plate includes an obtusely angled rectangular plate, which extends within the plenum volume and obstructs direct flow of the air from directly exiting a plenum output opening. A second configuration of the restrictor plate is similar to the first configuration except that the rectangular plate is in the form of a screen having a large set of holes that are evenly distributed across the entire restrictor plate. Although, the second configuration has a large enough number of holes to prevent the air from primarily exiting at ends of the plenum, a ratio limit of cross-sectional area of the plate relative to cross-sectional area of the holes is not exceeded to prevent the air from exiting directly out a center of the plenum almost as though the restrictor plate did not exist.
Space available for the series of nozzle assemblies is becoming limited in newly designed aircraft, such that existing nozzle assemblies and restrictor plates designs no longer are capable of providing an even distribution of airflow. As the plenum volume is decreased in size the existing restrictor plates no longer serve their intended purpose and air tends to exit at ends of the plenums, due to a greater dynamic pressure of air relative to an existing static pressure of air, creating xe2x80x9cdead spotsxe2x80x9d or areas with no airflow. With increased size and number of dead spots comes an increased amount of areas with undesirable aspects.
It is therefore desirable to provide a nozzle assembly that is capable of providing a uniform air distribution output without generation of dead spots for an aircraft with confined available air distribution nozzle space. It is also desirable for the nozzle assembly to have a relatively simple design and be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention provides an apparatus and system for uniformly distributing air from confined spaces within an aircraft cabin. A restrictor plate assembly is provided for an air distribution nozzle of an aircraft The restrictor plate assembly includes a restrictor plate and a support structure. The restrictor plate has an outer periphery with multiple notches. The support structure is coupled to and supports the restrictor plate.
One advantage of the present invention is that it provides an air distribution nozzle that is capable of being utilized within confined areas of an aircraft and at the same time provides an evenly distributed airflow along an output length of the nozzle. In so doing, the present invention unlike the prior art is capable of being used in modernly designed aircraft where available air distribution nozzle space is limited.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides design versatility in that output air distribution may be easily adjusted by adjusting notches within the restrictor plate.
Furthermore, the present invention can also be effective in reducing noise associated with airflow exiting the nozzle.
Moreover, the present invention provides a simple inexpensive method of evenly distributing air throughout an aircraft cabin.
The present invention itself, together with further objects and attendant advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.